


Overwhelmed

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, henry gets overwhelmed with the events in the studio and boris comforts him, i dont ship them i just dont like leaving the ship tag empty, this is platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Boris was a cartoon, after all, and making people laugh WAS his job in the end.





	Overwhelmed

Henry starts to get slightly emotional at the sight of someone - or he guesses some WOLF - finally siding with him after this gigantic mess so far. It’s an overwhelming sensation that overcomes his heart and makes his lips quiver slightly, and it hits him then this entire time he’d been swallowing down the stress of seeing everything he once took pride and joy in was taken away by - by some unknown religious cult centering around Bendy. It’s almost cruel, he thinks, as he finds the axe slowly moving downward to touch the ground.

Boris doesn’t move until the axe clutters against the wood, and he comes forward to quietly place a hand on Henry’s shoulder. Henry doesn’t even actually know if he CAN talk, but his silent presence is enough to make everything better.

“Don’t worry about me, old pal.” Henry said quietly, unable to bring himself to look at Boris. It would be unusual, is all, to look a cartoon in the eyes when talking to them. It’s something he would definitely have to get used to. Plus, he couldn’t feel anymore insulted by having someone see him cry, and being called a mere sacrificial sheep over and over again by Sammy was enough to put a damper in his day.

Boris let go all of the sudden and turned his head left and right. At first, Henry thought he might have heard something and his first instinct was to look down at the axe on the ground. All Boris does is walk over to the old rusted can of soup he kicked when he came out and picked it up, placing it right in front of his shoes.

Henry quirked an eyebrow, but he only cringed as Boris started whistling, pretending not to notice the can on the ground. It was an intentional fall, Henry could tell, as Boris did the classic slip and fall he’d animated so many times all those years ago. The wolf rubbed at his head after landing, pretending to be out of it as little fake stars swirled above his pointed ears.

It still made Henry crack a smile, some of that unnecessary stress leaving his poor aging heart and walked toward him to offer a hand up. Once he was standing, Henry could tell the smile on his face at the moment had been Boris’ goal. He was a cartoon, after all, and making people laugh WAS his job in the end.

“…Thanks, pal. But ya don’t have ta almost hurt yourself for me.”

Boris nodded, though Henry knew he was very happy with his successful endeavor.

**Author's Note:**

> quick bit from my tumblr
> 
> i dont ship boris and henry, i just don't like leaving the ship tag empty.


End file.
